Hidden
by HHHVixen
Summary: Trish is back from an injury. To Bad no one told JEFF.
1. Default Chapter

Trish pulled her long hair into a loose bun and looked around cautiously. A light breeze blew across her face causing some of her hair to come undone. She lifted her face to the early morning sun and smiled. She felt so peacefull in the early hours. Everything was so quiet. She could actually hear herself think. She knew though that by tonight all of that would change. The blaring music, screaming fans, and sometimes the chaotic backstage drama could send a girl screaming. Not Trish though. She was excited this morning because tonight she was making her return.   
  
Trish opened the door to the arena and peeked inside. She let out a breath and walked quickly through the door, down a hallway and came to a stop outside a certain owners door. She had called Vince and asked him to meet her there around nine. She knew none of the other wrestlers would be around and that made her feel a little bit more comfortable. Trish heard Vince on the phone inside so she leaned against the wall, smiling at some of the stagehands that were hurrying by. At first they didn't recognize her but when they did they looked shocked and then covered it up by waving. Sure she had made alot of changes with herself and her style but the most important changes were to come.  
  
  
  
Vince opened the door and exited in a fluster almost slamming into her. "Oh Trish your here, Come in. I was on my way to get a refill." he held up his empty coffe cup then motioned her inside. " But that can wait, this won't take long will it?" he asked as he sat down behind his desk.   
  
Trish sat down across from him. "No it won't. I just wanted to meet with you one last time before tonight. Before everything happens." she gave a small smile as the events that were soon to happen ran through her mind.  
  
"Everything will go on as planned. Even though I don't agree with the whole surprising a certain wrestler, I see no reason why we can't go ahead with it. Jeff will still take the chair shot from Steven. While on the ground Steven will fill him in on your finisher and that way he'll be ready for your move. I already discussed with Jeff most of what will happen." He stacked some papers together then paper clipped them. Noticing the silence he looked up at Trish who was staring back with wide eyes. "Don't worry I left your name out of it. He only knows to wait for a distraction and then knows about Steven's part after the match." Trish sighed in relief letting Vince contiune. "May I ask why you didn't tell anyone you were returning tonight? Besides Steven, Rob and Victoria nobody else seems to know."  
  
Trish shrugged. "Part of me just didn't want to. The other part of me knew better too. Secrets can't really be kept around here and that would spoil it. I want everyone in the dark so that this major shock value is sky high. People still think i'm returning in a month. So what if I moved it up a little." Trish thought about the days leading up to this. When she had cooked this scheme up in her head 4months ago she thought there had been no way Vince would go for it. Then one cold night in Canada when she actually found her balls and called him she was shocked when he actually agreed to it. It hadn't taken much persuasion and when she assured him no one would get hurt, he jumped at it. She had been ahead of schedule recovering from her surgery. When she was 100% Vince had sworn Rob to secrecy and had him train her for a while. Trish and Vince had talked about Trish's in ring style becomming more like Rob's. Thats how she came up with her new finisher. After tonight, if things went well, she'd feel like all of her hard work had paid off.   
  
"Trish" Vince said as he stood. She snapped back to reality and stood up walking to the door with him. " I wonder myself is the shock value more for the fans or for a certain Hardy boy?"   
  
She stopped and looked him dead in the eye. "It's about 60/40...60 for Jeff and 40 for the Fans. I'll see you later tonight." And with that she was gone. 


	2. Disclaimer

Notes: Jeff hasn't left the WWE. This goes back to their first pairing together and then Trish getting hurt and then finally coming back.   
  
Also I'd like to explain Trish's move so you guys can like get a vision of what it is.  
  
  
  
Standing on the top turnbuckle and facing frontwards..do a russian or a center split jump forward then go backwards (backflip in air) and falling to the mat and onto her opponent.  
  
Trish's look now is like a Vampy/Gothy Playmate.  
  
Also Trish's theme is "Faint" by Linkin Park...i love this song!!!!!!! Here are the lyrics (how could you not know them! ;) :  
  
I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see  
  
these scars  
  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
  
this is real  
  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
  
[Chorus]  
  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
  
sense  
  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
  
me out  
  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
[Chorus]  
  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
(No)  
  
(Hear me out now)  
  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
  
(Right now)  
  
(Hear me out now)  
  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
  
(Right now) 


	3. Almost Time

Trish swung her arms around as she jumped in the air. Getting warmed up for her part to play in the next match had her nerves going through the roof. She couldn't believe the day was here. She was finally returning to the WWE, and returning to someone else as well. Even though she was happy to be back, she wasn't that happy to see a Mr. Jeff Hardy. Trish had waited to set these events into action for so long now that she thought she'd be excited and elated to do it but as she stood their stretching she felt nauseaus and just wanted to go home.   
  
"Grow up you big baby, you can do this. The look on his face will be priceless." Trish whispered and then smirked. Then her mind changed on itself again. 'Maybe he won't even care that your back he might just go through with it and then not even achknowledge you anyways, like he did when you were gone for those months, No Emails, No Phone Calls....Nothing.' Trish knew deep down she'd be devastated if she got no reaction out of him. Tonight she had no inibitions, she'd do anything it took to make him feel like he made her feel...Confused and Alone.  
  
Jeff's music blasted through the arena and Trish laughed...'Now or Never' she thought. She checked her makeup in the mirror. Dark and Smokey. She put her hand up to poof her long black and blond streaky hair and then moved for the door. Trish took a deep breath and opened it. She peered out of the door and stepped into the hallway, which was mostly empty, except for a couple of stagehands. Rvd was off in to the side talking with Vince. They both looked her way and smiled, trying to give her some sort of encouragement. RVD said something to Vince and then walked over to Trish who was now standing by the curtain waiting for her cue.   
  
"You Ready?" He asked her quietly.   
  
"As ready as one can be." She blew out a big breath. "I'm so friggen nervous which is stupid I know. Someone in my position shouldn't have stage fright...or ring fright."  
  
"Well this isn't really a come back match is it?" Rob asked. "Plus you have emotions to add on top of it."   
  
Trish shot him a look "Gee.. Rob its not like my period's coming or something." Rob raised his eyebrows. "Oh sorry shouldn't mention women's problems. Anyways Its not that." The stagehand shot her a signal. "Three more mintues...just wish me luck or something." Trish stretched her arms one last time.  
  
"I didn't mean that anyways. I know your situation here, remember we trained nonstop for what two months? You don't need luck either. Once your music hits and the fans go wild your adrenaline will be through the roof." Rob sighed. "Your so lucky I haven't had an adrenaline attack in such a long time. Do yourself proud and hit that move you worked so hard on."  
  
"I'm Going to nail that and something else while I'm out there to" Trish said smiling secretly to herself.  
  
Rob gave her a quizzical look then laughed. "Just be easy on the boy, Don't hit him to hard. If you bruise his face those female fans might riot." He bent down and started to relace his boots. "Are you going to hang out afterwards? After the rest of the guys hear the weird music and look at the monitor there might be a group standing here when you get back. I'm sure there will be alot of questions."  
  
"Ugh...i don't want to see anyone here, I'd like to leave Asap. Maybe back at the hotel I will." Someone motioned to her. "Well here we go. I'll c-ya" She gave Rob a quick hug then made her way up the stairs to the side of the ramp. The bell rung announcing the match was over and a few seconds later the arena was plunged into darkness. 


End file.
